


[ABO一莲幽梦/豆莲]乐园

by huijijiang



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huijijiang/pseuds/huijijiang
Summary: abo文学。莲哥哥o装a参加pdj 结果豆弟以为是发烧遂送他回宿舍。之后发生的事ww





	[ABO一莲幽梦/豆莲]乐园

[一莲幽梦]乐园

豆莲abo文学

海风x莲花

C1

———飛び出す勇気が欲しいけれど  
虽然渴望着展翅离去的勇气  
今も記憶が縛り付ける  
但至今却仍被那份回忆束缚———

直到后来比赛已经开始有一段时间了，豆原一成还能记起，第一次看到川尻莲的情景。

和周遭热情高涨的人群格格不入的，是男人冰冷而又高傲的气质。节目还没有开始录制，他只是一个人表情淡淡的站在一边看着窗外，和他身旁明显紧张的不停说话的两个同伴相比，沉默的他倒显得尤其特别。顺直的银白色头发有些挡住了他的侧颜，让本来就不好接近的人看起来更富距离感。

豆原一直在离他不远的地方观望着，因为自己也是一个人，对氛围莫名冷淡的他自然就有些在意。这时有staff进来喊了声各位练习生请stand by，那个人才慢慢转过了头。

那天的天气很好，天上有着薄薄的云，并不强烈的阳光给川尻莲均匀的涂上了一层温暖柔软的色彩。他穿着一身看起来颇为时尚的灰色演出服，自然的扫视过来的眼睛和自己不一样，像是猫一般细长傲慢，高挺的鼻子、无情的薄唇。即使神情谦恭，仍是一副标准的冷脸。

豆原目测川尻应该和自己差不多高，但身形却非常窄瘦，再加上他几乎判断不出对方的信息素是什么味道，这种基本没有丝毫攻击性可言的Alpha他是没有见过的，然而他竟然那么自然的就能从在场所有人中凸现出来。尽管他一句话也没有说，但豆原却无法控制的深深地看了他好几眼。

真是个特别的人呢。

豆原低着头兀自琢磨了好久，随后笑了笑，心里有些感叹。但就在他回过神要向门外走的一瞬间，有人一下子冲他撞了过来。

“啊，对不起。”

是自己在走神，况且只是肩膀被擦了一下，豆原反射性的连连摇头说没事。对方道歉的声音很轻，是那种几乎听不见的软言细语。然而他却猛地感到自己的耳廓有热气涌上，只觉得那人走动之间带来的风扑面而至，暗暗的香掠过他的鼻尖，闻起来就像在炎热的盛夏之夜静静开放的第一朵莲花。无比的清爽，纯净。沁人心脾。眼角神经质的跳了一下，豆原在一种朦胧的状态中抬起了头。

咦，是他。

川尻莲就站在离自己不到一米的地方。他好像有点惊讶，一丝原本定好型梳理在脑后的银发不经意从耳边垂落，轮廓清淡的面庞从背光中浮现。沉默着对视之间，他的唇边忽然漾出一丝弧度，似笑非笑的目光透过前发的间隙别有意味的投射过来。豆原脑门一阵麻痹，眼神一闪想要说些什么，然而对面的人立刻就转开眼低了低脑袋。只剩线条柔韧的脖颈暴露在他探究的视线里。

说不出的艳丽。

豆原的心突地跳了一下，忽然非常奇怪的感到眼前一亮。不确定到底过了多久，或许只是一瞬间的事，那个越来越远的人在离开前似乎又说了句什么，于是他的手不由自主的绷紧。紧接着，幽香的味道消失了。

如果，那个时候自己追上去和他说话，让他留下来…

“呀！莲君加油！”

那是听起来很雀跃的喊声，但熟悉的字眼却让人感到心慌。用双臂环着曲起双腿的豆原一成因为听到那个令他非常在意的人的名字一个激灵就坐直了身体。他猛然睁大眼抬起头，望向周围的眼神惊慌又茫然。

宽敞的环境，蓝白色的背景板。一个个摩拳擦掌的粉色身影跃跃欲试靠墙坐成一排。一切都显得很熟悉。终于意识到自己在这个充满紧张感的地方发了太久的呆，胡思乱想，毫无头绪的鬼样子简直蠢到不行。豆原蜷缩着身体垂下了视线，低低地叹了口气。

醒醒啊，豆原一成。你原本不是这样的人吧？

他从来不知道自己是这样容易懈怠的人。究其原因，自然是在刚才的回想中不言而喻。

别想了，和你无关啊。眼前的事才是现在最重要的。

自嘲的摇头笑了笑，他重新振作精神，开始认真的观赏A班的再评价视频拍摄。

然后。他又看到了那个人。

川尻莲。

因为长时间练习他银白色的头发都有些湿了，一丝一缕胡乱搭在光洁的前额，缝隙里露出颜色相对暗沉的皮肤，有明显的疲态。然而在走到摄像机跟前按下摄像按钮转身的瞬间豆原却捕捉到了对方爽朗的笑容。虽然的确很帅气，但显然此刻的豆原没心思多加鉴赏。他只是下意识捏握着掌心，瞪圆眼睛抿紧嘴唇。

“我是福冈县出身的川尻莲，请多指教。呀~”

“呀！”“莲君加油！”“wu~~~！加油！”

身边的人都因为A班默认的ace上场而兴致高涨，为莲加油打气的声音更是不绝于耳。然而豆原只是眼睛一眨不眨的看着站在摄像机前面的人，莫名的有些焦躁。

“卡哇伊呐，莲君。和我之前见过的Alpha都不太一样呢。”

瞬间的僵硬几乎令豆原的呼吸一滞，他偏过头诧异的看了看丝毫没觉得说出这句话有什么不对的佐藤来良，突然觉得自己的视线不知道该落在哪里。大概又是幻觉，很长时间的静默之后，他仿佛听到了叹息的声音。

“不过莲君最近看来好像很累的样子啊，果然还是太逞强了吧。”

“他就是这样啊。自己练习已经够辛苦了，还总是去帮佐藤君校正动作。大家都很佩服他，也经常去找他讨教。再加上再评价之后还有竞选初舞台Center的压力…反反复复这么多事，如果是我，大概早就累垮了。”

连来自不同国度的金熙天都能感觉得到，暗暗听着对方和金润东窃窃私语的豆原终于开始确定自己这段时间的猜测并非臆想。

Produce 101 japan这个比赛本来就是只允许男性Alpha参加的，但就算属性相同，却不代表每一个Alpha都能够友好相处。更何况他们这群人来这里也并不是为了找朋友，而是堂堂正正的竞争出道名额。

在节目组的建议下，豆原还是没有和任何人组队。他的性格并非孤僻，倒不如说只是不愿意麻烦不太熟悉的人。即使是年龄相仿的朋友，也不一定能处的更好。更别提笨拙的自己最不擅长照顾和帮助陌生人了。

所以才会，情不自禁的被那个人吸引吧。

虽然第一眼看川尻莲都会觉得他有些冷淡又凶暴，但经过这段时间的相处豆原对他的看法也在逐渐深入。那个人有柔软又善良的心，会因为一些小事而沮丧，但在更多时候却是冷静而坚韧的。台上气场强大的莲，私下喜欢说话也喜欢笑，是那种无论和谁都能和谐相处，不会让任何人感到不舒服的人。他没有见过对方生气或是惊慌的模样，每时每刻都平和又温顺。

但这也仅仅是他之前的认知了。自从两人住进同一个宿舍似乎触发了些什么。豆原形容不出自己心里那丝隐隐的在意。这甚至谈不上是烦恼，顶多就是…非常在意。

胡思乱想之际，川尻莲再评价的视频已经开始拍摄。周围的人包括豆原都屏住呼吸看着他，用期待，崇拜，喜爱的目光，那目光汇集到了一起，又重重的压到那人的头顶，幻化成耀眼的光圈，发出迷人的光晕。

虽说自己也是学舞的，但豆原总觉得莲看起来格外的不一般。那不光是因为和自己的舞种不同。如同当初自己在将近一百个练习生中一眼就注意到他一样，其实根本不必寻找，在那明亮的世界中，唯一不被眩惑的投影掩盖的，唯一不输给头顶灿烂光华的，就是清俊的脸上带着神采飞扬笑颜的莲。

他的身体简直灵活的像蛇，冷傲的双眸似乎谁也无法进入，有着那么浓烈的色彩，独属川尻莲的热血在跳舞时几乎以具象喷涌而出。那绝对不可能光是努力就能达到的水平，同时他也具备了可怕的才能和吸引力。

豆原想，莲的舞蹈，莲的实力，果然只能用自己的眼睛确认才不会觉得可惜。

“不愧是莲君，完美啊！”“莲君的实力不是盖的！他应该是A班的第一了。”

木全翔也赞叹的笑容，金润东郑重的认同，莲的再评价拍摄结束后豆原扫了一眼在场的同仁们，他从他们的脸上发现了和自己同样的神情。果然莲到目前为止所有的表现，每一个动作每一个眼神都值得被膜拜。

只是…这么厉害的人，最近总有让他觉得不对的地方。

下一个轮到自己了。豆原站在摄像机面前，睫毛的阴影投在他毫无波动垂下的眼睑上，看不清神色如何。勉强压住胸口某些莫名的反应，他呆着脸站了好几秒后才侧过头往旁边看，视线一下子逮住已经完成任务靠着墙在A班队伍的最末端缩成一团抱腿休息的莲。然后莫名的视线就移不开了。

大概本人完全没意识到？莲的目光的确是投向自己的，但豆原总觉得那个人并没有在看他。他只是一直盯着他所在的方向，眼睛睁得比平时还大，一眨不眨，只有胸口间随着过快的呼吸一起一伏。他的额边挂着几粒汗珠，合着呼吸声滴下来，红红的眼角煽情的就好像是在流泪。

这在一般人看来根本说不上是什么神态，只觉得淡淡的，或许还有点漫不经心。然而持续注视的豆原却感到自己的五感仿佛都被无限放大了。看着莲逐渐抓紧裤腿的指尖，以及几不可闻紊乱的呼吸，不知怎么的他似乎能嗅到一丝熟悉的气息。那并不是单纯的汗液或是别的Alpha的信息素的味道。这种味道很难形容，似是有奇特的效果，带着莫名危险的信号。

很少以这样的角度观察这样安静又带点虚弱的莲，豆原突然间产生了奇怪的担心，身体在一瞬间微妙的跃动，就连清冷的空气也好像染上了热度。耳廓里同时有着水流的潺动和自己的呼吸，不该生成的敏感联想不断膨胀，混乱糟糕的让人焦虑蠢动。

“拍摄开始！”

是，他觉得不对。

他觉得川尻莲，哪里都不对。

不知道脸上有没有表现出来…总之先专心在这里吧。麻木的擦了把汗，豆原一成吐了口气慢慢的迈开步伐，随着音乐开始全力舞动。

C2

———だけど確かなものが  
然而冥冥之中  
生まれたのを感じてた  
有命定的联系显现出来了  
それは僕だけじゃないはずだよ  
这应该不单只是我的错觉吧———

已经快瞒不下去了。

川尻莲坐在卫生间的马桶盖上迟疑了片刻，最终还是边咬牙边哆嗦着打开了第二只抑制剂。细细的一针管液体被注入体内。他迟缓的移动眼珠盯向针管里越来越少直至消失的东西，脑子里只无限盘旋着糟糕了这句话。

他已经很久没有做过梦了，但或许是他最近真的太过掉以轻心。不然怎么也不会在刚刚集体出去就餐的中途察觉有些不对劲匆匆忙忙独自回了宿舍，直到晚一点的时间几个舍友全部回来他早就累的进入了梦乡。

准确的说，是被抑制剂和无法掌控的情热逼得精疲力尽。

半夜醒来的时候川尻莲觉得自己做了一个很长的梦，梦里的自己随心所欲的生活，随心所欲的在陌生人众多的场合跳舞，快乐到只差一点他就想永远梦下去，不要醒过来算了。但终究还是醒过来了。因为，所谓人生的无奈，就是无论你怎么躲它还是要面对。

他不敢开灯，只是借用手机微弱的光亮轻手轻脚的摸到一个针管便下了床。在经过近在咫尺的豆原一成的床铺时莲偏头看了一下，黑暗中模糊的轮廓让他下意识就屏住呼吸紧了紧身上的外套，唯恐自己不小心就泄露出一丝不该在这个地方出现的味道。

毕竟一个早在14岁就已经完全分化了的Omega，川尻莲深知自己身处于这种被叫做Alpha的生物包围的地方得多么小心翼翼，轻举妄动只会让他下一秒就掉入深渊再也爬不上来。

而他所做的这一切，仅仅只是为了实现自己一直以来从不曾放弃的，堂堂正正站上舞台的梦想。

川尻莲在14岁前并没有意识到自己有何特殊，除了让人惊艳不已的舞技和与同龄人不太聊得来的烦恼。虽然无论是说话的语调还是单薄的身材都和传统的Alpha差了一大截，但他和一起组团跳舞跑演出的伙伴们都默认这是他还没有真正分化成Alpha的原因。毕竟只要站上舞台，他的气势便无懈可击。

然而这持续了14年的默认和自信就在一张简单的诊断书送到川尻莲手上的时候被残忍的打破了。这隐秘的事实让他度过了一个又一个漫长的寒夜。他不甘心，但又不知道到底该怎么做才能冲破命运的阻碍。他一直茫然的前进，直到下定决心参加了PDJ的比赛。

父母显然是不同意的，然而在发现无论怎样阻止莲的意志还是没有半分改变的那一刻，他们最终妥协了。

川尻莲在父母同意之后终于如释重负，即使要一辈子伪装成Alpha，他也想要站在舞台上，他想要证明自己要走的路是没错的。如果时刻提醒自己未来会发生什么的话，可能反而会变得更加迷茫，所以只要告诉自己努力就好。坚持下去总能看到希望，只有这一点绝对没错。

但是现在…

他大意了。因为比赛需要，初评结束后一群将近100个Alpha被分到了各自的宿舍里合宿。本来在参加比赛前川尻莲就有了准备，他以为只要自己藏的好无论是在心理上还是生理上都能够万无一失。然而却在因为刚刚入住宿舍而被提议去外面聚餐的A班的活动给打破了微妙的平衡。

这不只是心理作用。打完第三只抑制剂的川尻莲愣愣的看着袋中空掉的针管，泄愤般的一掌拍在了面前的门板上。

聚餐在说到一个话题兴起的时候，莲被身边的佐藤景瑚一把揽住了脖子。对方似乎觉得Alpha之间做这些亲密的动作根本就没什么。然而年至22岁，已经分化为成熟Omega有8年之久的川尻莲却头一次发现来自如此近距离的一个高大的、货真价实的Alpha的碰触竟然是如此真实而又危险的。

和想象中的完全无法比拟。成年Alpha的手宽大、干燥而粗糙，热，让莲忍不住抖得更厉害。他知道，那是因为Omega骨髓深处透出对Alpha的臣服劣根性。那短短十几秒的揽抱和近在耳畔的低笑让他觉得头越来越晕乎，呼吸也变得过于紊乱，但又没办法靠理智控制它恢复正常。被生理性的反应扼住脖子似的窒息感朝他排山倒海的压来，随时可能杀死他之前好不容易构建起的壁垒。

“…莲君？怎么了？”

被佐藤景瑚强势的信息素压得几乎遏住呼吸的时候眼前闪过很多画面，仿佛在翻阅那个难以启齿时期的相簿一样。恍惚中川尻莲觉得有来自于他人声音的关怀。就好像是有一双修长柔嫩的手探进他的胸膛，将心脏攥紧后又毫不留恋的松开。

“我…我有点不舒服……”

“你……诶你小心点！”他的语调很轻，羽毛一般柔和缓慢滑过意识的水面。

眼睛似乎被什么蒙住了一样，灰暗的光线下莲极力挣开身边佐藤的揽抱后又再度撞进了另一个人的怀里。他抬头望过去，空间里所有的事物都停止了，只有一把抓住他颤抖着的手臂的人在活动。

是，他吗？一定是吧。只是微触到肩膀而已就心跳不止。感觉一只健壮的手臂环上了自己的背脊，莲也不受控制的伸出不安定的手熨帖在少年的身上。只是轻轻的安抚而已，他的脸就因为激动而逐渐火热，然而彼此的接触却又那么真实。头慢慢埋向对方的颈边，感受着这个人意外狂乱的心跳，莲终于再一次的体会到了真实的豆原一成。 

这样不同于至今为止所有他遇到过的Alpha，令人心安的海风一般具有强大包容力的信息素味道，如同制造幻想摇篮的爱琴海。

这个人和他的距离太亲密了。贴近的体温让两人之间仅剩的空气更加稀薄，手心汗津津的，眼前的雾霾在这一瞬间消散，一旦认清这个人是豆原的事实，莲向来谨慎自控的心顿时就像绷紧的弦，几乎一触即断。他回望少年那黑色的，纯净的，满是温柔的瞳孔里写满了担忧，简直快要溢出来。

“不然，我先送你回宿舍吧？” 

果然是豆原的声音。他的声音很低哑，和自己很接近，仿佛一直都在耳边。似乎感到皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，耳背渐渐发烫，血液也在慢慢升温。空气中隐约传来异动，心中警铃大作的莲立刻想要推开豆原乱人心智的怀抱，“不…不要管我…！没事的。”

“可是莲君你…？！”

“我没事…我没事。我一个人可以的。我真的没事。”

炙热的身体里像是滑进一块冰，顺着五脏六腑蜿蜒而下，让莲浑身冷颤，背后发毛。突然觉得心很痛，就像被人揪住一样。莲清楚的知道，一旦全心投入之后就没有退路了。他不能再待在这里，待在豆原一成身边。

毕竟在自己构筑的虚假世界里，陆续点亮的心火，是他不得不埋葬的东西。

也许那并不是特别过分的刺激，但无论如何和真正的Alpha有了超出预想的接触是绝对的事实，更别说…其中有一个还是那个豆原一成。

川尻莲的羞耻感和多年压抑的渴求被强制唤醒，回到宿舍后他立马打了一针抑制剂然后疲软的昏睡过去。但这股欲求显然不同于以往，半夜再度被情热逼得醒来的莲觉得浑身更加难受又急于发泄了。

至今为止他明明已经靠意志和抑制剂独自度过了8年的发情期，这在一般Omega根本无法想象的事实于他却似乎习以为常。然而计划赶不上变化，从第一次见到豆原开始，对方身上那不容置疑，和自己无比契合的真实Alpha的感觉就非常鲜明，他的存在本身对莲来说就是凶猛的春药，他低估了自己，也低估了这个少年对他的影响。这直接导致了莲的发情期提前来临，他自然也知道接下来如果自己不控制好一切会产生什么无法挽回的结果。所以莲只有不断地对自己说我没事要冷静，再打一针抑制剂睡一觉就好了。

然而现实却容不得他再自欺欺人。

“呜…呼呼……嘶……啊！”

前端的欲望在已经发泄过一轮之后依然精神抖擞，下身不知何时早就湿的一塌糊涂。百般不情愿的将一根手指插入下身的川尻莲心里难过极了。过去了就好，只要这次过去了…他一边在心中一遍又一遍重复这句话，一边将头靠在背后冰冷的墙壁上加快了手上的动作。生涩到毫无章法的胡乱抽插、不懂该怎么做才能更舒服的窘迫、还有不知道为什么。忽然浮现在微眯的眼前，那张稚气而又男性荷尔蒙十足的脸蛋…

豆原一成。

他是个太过质朴又单纯的人。大概现在还在为自己突然的离席而担心吧，然而自己对他的心思却早已不能用简单的一两个词能够形容。在那之后的时间里，莲只会想起对方温柔的微笑和…好像要让他的全身烧起来的注视。那是和佐藤景瑚这种Alpha完全不同的，能让他心甘情愿被征服的安心和包容。

这样的人今后还会出现吗？如此让自己迷恋，让自己瞬间就能丧失理智的男人还会再有吗？不可能了。怎么可能还有人能像他这样，对不起眼的自己那么温柔。绝对不会再有了。

“呜…啊！豆…豆原君…！”

念出少年的名字似乎是魔法生效，让之前一直生涩的下身瞬间就被刺入了四根手指。电流般的酥麻传遍全身，他再也压抑不住的低声叫了出来，绵软的气音在寂静的洗手间里异常响亮。被深深刺激到的泪腺不受控制的产生了液体充盈了莲细长的眼睛，然后不甘的流了出来。置身云端，莲被燥热、晕眩和疲软的空气包围着。他逐渐失去了意识。

然后…

“对不起，里面是…是莲君吗？”

#  
在回宿舍的路上一顿乱跑，豆原一成几乎找不到一点自己毫无理智行动的原因。但只要一回想今天游移在川尻莲身上某些别有用心的视线，让那个人单独回宿舍毫无疑问就成为了一件令人毛骨悚然的事。

他不知道会发生什么，他只知道自己很担心。

然而等他到达宿舍，那个人却早就在自己对面的下铺睡得不省人事了。喘着气站在一边呆呆地注视着睡姿安然表情却似乎隐隐有些不安的莲，豆原的心中瞬间涌上一丝茫然。

我到底在干些什么啊……

在心里找不到答案的豆原失落的想。或许，一切都是自己的错觉。初遇莲时对方柔顺的凝视、和佐藤君在饭局上亲密的交谈、完全拒绝他的关心毫不犹豫的离开……或许，或许这个人根本从未在意过自己。或许，无论川尻莲变成什么样，都和他豆原一成一点关系都没有。

他丝毫没有觉得此刻身为一个Alpha对另外一个Alpha产生遗憾情绪该有多么荒唐，只是无力的垮下了肩膀。

深夜。

睡得迷糊的脑袋，远远听到有种诡异的响动。然后还有，不知是谁的声音。

说是声音，其实是…喘息。

似乎是有感应般惊醒了的豆原一成一下子坐了起来，他下意识转头去看，对面下铺的床空空的。想了一会儿还是不放心，他终于轻轻的下了床。似乎是有人不小心洒了的水浸湿的地板静静地吸收着他的每一个足音，一步一步寻过去，由拐角的洗手间里传来的细微声响让他着了魔一般的接近。

莲会在里面吗？如果是，那我应该怎么做？也许他只是起夜而已，我这样也太奇怪了点……屏住呼吸站在那里想了好一阵后豆原还是准备敲门，巧合的是里面忽然就传来熟悉却又陌生的轻呼。

“嘶…啊！”

？这个声音，果然是，是莲君吧？他怎么了？还是不舒服吗？之前突然回宿舍…肯定生病了吧？不过…不过好像又不是……

莲。

那个人的名字还没有完全被豆原叫出口，就又被一阵暧昧的动静打断。虽然洗手间的门的确被锁得很紧，但在这样悄无声息又无比接近的距离内，贴门而立的豆原还是能隐约听到里面的响动。

沉溺在欲望里的声音，情色的令人吃惊。断断续续的呻吟配合着让豆原一听就了然于心的水声就像病毒一样无孔不入，争先恐后钻进他的耳膜，冲浪一般把他的紧张感渐渐推向顶峰。他知道自己绝对不该继续听下去的。可是他根本已经睡不着了。

别说睡，浑身僵直，唯独一张脸又黑又红的豆原连捂上耳朵都做不到了。这罪恶的每分每秒都让他觉得度日如年。他想敲门，他想进去问川尻莲知不知道自己在做什么，但他居然完全发不出任何声音做不出任何动作。他只是保持着诧异的表情呆站在那里，紧张的身体想要马上逃跑却不知道应该给出什么绝佳的理由。

心一直突突的跳，在微妙的沉默过后，豆原还站在那个离门很近的位置，除了呼吸略重了一些，没有多大不同。然而之前他一直游离的目光却就此停住了。他告诉自己，这其实真的没什么，在这样紧张的比赛中，正常的Alpha因为找不到发泄对象而做这些事都是情有可原的，而且…而且莲并没有试图去找外面随便哪一个Omega泻火，连自行解决都选在这么隐秘的时间和位置。

果然…还是他印象里一贯恰到好处的川尻莲。

然而就在豆原庆幸自己终于想明白了这个问题的时候，门内的人突然发出了比之前更清晰了一些的呻吟。那细软又偏高的声音因为压抑的焦虑而变得愈发湿润，令人难以置信的甜蜜。

“呜…啊！豆…豆原君…！”

再次被川尻莲超出自己预想的话惊得一个字也吐不出来，豆原一成保持着敲门的动作瞪圆眼睛。空气仿佛凝滞，他的大脑暂时短路中，什么话也说不出来。他只知道自己的脸很热，但比脸更热的，是被莲色情的呻吟掠过的耳廓。无法抑制的莫名冲动，已经远远超过他可以用理性压制的范围。豆原觉得自己就好像踩踏在云层上面一样，轻飘飘的。遐思在脑中飞快的掠过。

“对不起，里面是…是莲君吗？”

有种感觉，呼之欲出。

C3

———手放した  
放下执念  
あの楽園をもう一度  
我想 再一次回到那个乐园———

曾经在很久以前听朋友谈起有关Omega的话题。豆原一成从来都没什么兴趣，只单纯的觉得新鲜而已。即使是刚分化成Alpha最不稳定的时期，也还是对Omega没有一丝冲动的想法。信息素在生理上对他的确会有影响，但构不成太大不安定的因素。朋友总是笑称他不是分化成Alpha而是分化成了终极性冷淡。

往后的自己会有更大的变化吗？

不知道。

豆原只知道，现在的自己脑子里只是一直在想一个人。一个和他一样的Alpha。

他长得不算特别好看，总是很有距离感的样子。白发和薄唇让他看起来冷淡，但笑起来眯着的弯弯眼睛又格外迷人。比起其他Alpha他太瘦了，但他四肢修长显得纤细而富有韧性。他和自己谈论舞蹈的时候眼神总会闪烁着明亮的光，身体若有似无的远离又靠近。因为温柔的性格而给人好感，好像什么都表现出来，又从来不能被看透内心。

川尻莲。

为什么我越是想靠近你，却总觉得，离你反而更加遥远了呢？

然而即使这样，豆原也不明白。不明白自己，依然能够原谅和陷入的心。

“…豆原君？”

身边突然传来小小的叫声，勉强从思绪中回神抬起头，发现是木全之后，豆原竟不由得松了口气，“什么事？”

“再评价拍摄结束了，staff说等会儿有几个人还有镜头要补。不过现在这里可以自由使用，你……豆原君？你有在听我说话吗？没事吧？”

握紧手心在原地坐了一会儿似乎逐渐镇定，豆原一成终于吸了一口气闭上眼深深的叹息出来。

“我没事。谢谢你木全君。”

自从那天和川尻莲在洗手间的意外‘对峙’后，豆原就觉得自己厄运缠身，做什么错什么。明明每天累得要死却很容易在夜晚的特别时刻惊醒，练习也是缺胳膊少腿一样老被人提点，刚刚拍摄的时候还被一边的staff嘀咕今天豆原君是不是起太早不在状态，再评价拍出来的效果虽然不错但总觉得豆原君还能更好啊之类的。

我没事吧？我当然没事。

我何止没事，简直棒，透，了。

大概。

闭紧眼睛站直身体，缓了缓才慢慢睁开，血丝爬上豆原圆圆的眼睛。他不止一次的认真思考，为什么在那天晚上的那个时候自己没有睡着非要跑出来呢？听到自己同宿舍的兄弟在卫生间自/慰什么的…更不可思议的是，在那种情况下他竟然做出了最为尴尬的选择。

豆原一成，你敲门到底是想证明什么啊……

按理来说他本该装作什么都不知道回到自己的床上蒙头大睡，第二天和莲见面的时候非常自然的说一声‘早上好啊’之类的，这个意外就能够完美的被蒙混过去。至于自己的名字被那种状态下的莲叫出来……

应该，也是意外中的，意外吧。毕竟做那种事的时候人的大脑的确会有些不清醒…

但对于那晚的豆原来说，这居然还不是最糟糕的。他只记得当时他敲了门，屏气凝神听了一会儿，里面所有的声响似乎都在一瞬间静止。几分钟好像几个世纪那样漫长，一阵令人窒息的沉默过后，门终于轻轻的被打开。

果然是莲。

在和莲还没有相熟之前，豆原只觉得这是个不太好接近的人。跟温和或开朗无缘的面无表情的长相，不带一点人世尘埃的感觉，即使穿着普通，看起来也像是一个高高在上的君主。冰冷的脸孔和嘴角，以及仿佛打心底不屑出来的眼神。似乎不管说什么都会被嘲笑。

但，现在在他眼前的不是那个莲。什么话都还没说出口，豆原就被对面看起来陌生无比的人堵得发不出声音。填满他视野的虽然还是之前他认识的川尻莲，但不是平时的模样。

他浅色的头发湿了，不知是水还是汗的液体顺着发尖流到肩上、胸前、衣服也全湿了。很显然他看到敲门的是自己也吃了一惊，晃动的瞳孔在没有开灯的环境里陡然亮了一亮。他一句话也没问，看了豆原很久，然后摇摇晃晃就朝他走过来。虽然也许没别的意思，但直到这人走到面前，感觉到对方绵软潮湿的气息笼罩了他，豆原一时心乱如麻。

不知怎么的，他想起了跳舞时的莲。浑身会散发出热气，但并没有一般Alpha的具有强烈攻击性的信息素。豆原不知道该怎么形容，只是觉得那种若有似无的香味特别奇妙。它充满了自己莫名敏感的鼻腔，闻起来轻飘飘的，彷如腾云驾雾。

没有预兆的感到某种迷惑和沉沦，此时此刻的豆原觉得与自己擦身而过的莲的距离前所未有地危险。面上微凉的夜风忽然转暖，那是他的靠近。豆原一成看着他，呼吸有些变得急促。

这个男人个子和自己一样高，年纪也足足长了5岁，可为什么看起来这么小呢？被湿了的布料裹着的肩膀非常单薄，体重似乎也很轻，从披在身上的外套的袖子下伸出来的手腕细的隐约可见骨架。他经过他的时候只是垂着脑袋，浑身湿淋淋的看起来是那么的无助，疲惫。就好像是一堆灰烬，轻轻一碰就会消失无踪。

“莲君…？”

豆原叫住了那个好像灵魂出窍的人，他看到转过来的莲疲累的脸上有些忽明忽暗的征兆，从耳朵开始延伸到下巴，以及咽喉，锁骨的线条都极其纤瘦。他不由得跟着上前两步敛声屏气，但一时间还是说不出话。因为男人那么纯真又那么欲语还休的看着他，泛红的眼角挑着勾人的湿意。瞬间豆原感觉时间都停止了，在这空间只有他们两人存在着。逼仄让举止更绵密，心跳更狂妄。

“吵到你了？”近距离隐隐地问话像在耳边私语，豆原偏头就看到几步之外莲苍白的嘴唇轻轻开合，由此发出的声音柔顺又甜蜜，“对不起啊，一成。”

他念着他名字的语气是如此温柔，温柔到豆原不忍心去打断，只怕这一切不过是一场迷离的梦。他心里悄悄的回味着，留连在莲纯真脸庞上的目光从没转移，好像可以一直这样看下去，“没什么。但是你…”

“那我先睡了，晚安。”从他嘴里发出的声音是压抑的，像月光般清冷。在寂静的夜里，显得如此慌乱，而又不近人情。

莲……！

豆原想再一次叫住对方，他觉得应该把自己擅自敲门的缘由说清楚，可是此时即使费尽全力也好笑的想不出要怎么开口。他没法动，没法出声，直到那个人精瘦的背影越来越远，远到彻底消失在了自己欲言又止的视线里。

他不知道自己对莲解释这些到底想干什么。又或者其实是…面对不同寻常的莲，他真的要做些什么吗？

是什么蛊惑了自己？是莲旖旎渴求的眼神，还是他身上清新雅致的香气？又或者…只是这张滴着汗虚弱无比但又暧昧冷情的脸？

不知道。

但就是…好想碰他。豆原想着，自己分明，是吵醒了一只狐狸。然而却抓不到什么，什么都是空。但是，他这是在妄想什么呢？为什么下意识就想到这些东西。就算这么欣赏莲君，他也根本不是属于你的啊。他觉得，心里的那块黑云好像越来越扩张，直到把自己一贯的天真，全部淹没。

豆原强迫自己去想点别的东西，只是罪恶已经在心中开了头，便一发不可收拾。自己的心情越来越异常，短短的几天里，他的态度已经起了几次变化。他不知道自己下一次什么时候又会这样，他得止住这个势头。

从那天起，这个画面都回放了多少次了？

并且，每次想起的时候，就算是自己单方面的心情，但再看到川尻莲，豆原的心里还是有种没法形容的波动。是厌恶么？还是失落？又或者是别的什么，他不想去深究的妄念。

但唯一可以肯定的是，有些东西，在他还没有完全意识到的时候已经存在了，只是自己不知道。人正是因为睡着了才会做梦，而被困于深眠的人要如何让自己苏醒？

也许…有的时候，真相被埋没在废墟之下，永不能得知，会更好。

“！……莲君！？怎么了？？！”

惊呼声突然从背后传来，豆原被吓了一跳回头看过去，只见刚才还在自己脑子里盘旋的身影捂着嘴歪倒在了一脸错愕的佐藤景瑚的怀里。他牙关咬得死死的一声不吭，只有无法消除的急促喘息从他青竹般的指缝间泄露出来。

“莲！！！”

飞快地瞥了一眼迅速上前的豆原，那一瞬间这个人露出的表情堪称彷徨无助。近在咫尺的豆原心里一跳，继续盯着莲看，却发现自己似乎看错了。这个人根本没有表情，只是虚弱的抓住一边扶着他的佐藤景瑚T恤的领口，无声的摇摇头。

“到底怎么了莲君？你流了好多汗！反正拍摄已经结束了，如果不舒服我送你回宿舍？！”豆原眼看着佐藤景瑚保护似的拥住跪倒在地的莲打量了他一会儿，语气忽然变得不同寻常，“对我你不用隐瞒什么，我不会介意的。”

什么？这话…什么意思？难道佐藤君他……

“我来吧。”

比起脑子，身体的反应更快一步。佐藤景瑚被冷不丁伸出一双手就隔开他和莲之间距离的豆原吓了一跳。他疑惑的看了看一脸理所当然的人，面色沉了下来，“你这是干什么？”

这时莲终于也抬起头。接触到对方惊讶的目光，豆原神色坦然。他视线下移，只看得到这个人素来冷凝的脸上满是忍耐的表情。那头柔软蓬松的银发磨蹭着他的臂膀，潮湿的呼吸喷上他的手心。他呆愣的注视着自己的眼睛里已经有泪光在闪动，却还是拼命忍着。就算是难过，看起来也温顺的像个天使，青涩的简直不似成人，眼睛里藏不住的哀切让人看了就会胸口发闷。

刀锋一般的东西似乎撕开了一道裂口，豆原吸了一口气。这个人现在离他这么近，他不曾在如此安静的时刻，如此仔细而又缓慢的观察他。他们甚至呼吸着彼此的呼吸，几乎没有距离的距离。渐渐的感觉到心向某一个不知深度的地方慢慢沉了下去，他忽然弯起嘴角笑了起来。

“走吧，莲。跟我走。”

“可是豆原君！景瑚他，他们……”男人的耳朵有些微红，在说话的时候耷拉的眼睛看上去也比平常潮润，投射在他身上的目光里，是一种反常的艳色。

“别管他们任何一个人了，你只要跟我走就好。”

长到十七岁从未有过的感觉。头脑发热，尽吐出一些自己都咋舌的话。豆原追逐着莲闪避的视线的时候真的想要停止了，然而这一刻他已经不能控制自己。他不知道是怎么伸出的手，也不知道又是怎么野蛮的将莲扯进他的怀里，更不知道是怎么在全A班人的注视下钳制住莲的行动并拉起他就往外走。

他只觉得有什么东西在脑中炸开。他投降了，彻底的丢盔弃甲。

他不怕谁说他愚蠢或者冲动，因为他们说的对。有很多东西都不由自己左右。

因为，他的心疯了。 

C4

———あの日の口付け  
那一天的亲吻  
肌をつたう  
顺着肌肤攀上我心的  
その体温  
你的体温———

“喝点水吧。”

没有多余的力气答应，川尻莲半靠在床边点了点头。似乎看到直起身子的人朝他笑了笑，他的视线也开始变得有些模糊。不知道是因为远离了满是Alpha的空间，还是眼前带自己回宿舍的人身上完全没有侵略性的味道，他似乎开始能正常呼吸了。

但是…总觉得，好奇怪啊。心不在焉地摩挲着一边桌上的水杯，莲无意识的竖起耳朵去听身边的动静。

“你真的流了很多汗。不然，先换身衣服？”

因为突如其来的抚摸猛地一激灵，莲慢一拍的去看，目光扫到了此刻又俯下身子的豆原一成。他一手撑着床沿一手按住他的小臂安静的看着他，充满询问意味的眼睛是清澈的深黑。怔愣的回望，对方游走在自己脸上的目光像是要渗入皮肤般的专注。挥之不去的热气在两人之间扩散，两道频率不同的呼吸逐渐混成一个声音。依然被捏的很紧的手臂轻微的动了一下，莲忽然又有点喘不过气。

“不…不用了。我没事，等会儿去洗洗就好。谢谢你豆原君。”

没有立刻的回应声。手臂上的力道松了下来，那人却还保持着迫近的距离。莲下意识抬头看了豆原一眼，有些愣住了。

那是怎样的一双眼睛啊。像是凝聚在冰川上的火，又像是积蕴在深潭里的水，刀锋一样明快，却又仿如悬崖一般坚定。

“你…”

“莲君一直都是这样啊。我没事，我挺好的。大家都说你很温柔，但我总觉得你的心里其实在拒绝呢。那次记得吗？刚刚分到A班制服的时候。你在我旁边磨蹭了半天，后来是在哪里换了衣服？不知道。明明我一直看着你，但是稍微一放松你还是不见了。我不明白，你到底在犹豫什么，又在顾忌什么。刚才佐藤君说的话虽然有些莫名其妙。但其实、其实现在想来，我大概…也有同感吧。莲君你真的，更加不用对我隐瞒什么的。就算没办法一下子就证明出结果，可是只有这一点我能确定。无论…是什么样的你，我也都无所谓。我啊，对你是没有威胁性的。所以…所以你……”

果然还是很奇怪。从接触的部分传来的热量让莲的胸口一阵骚动。这番话，是自己想的那种含义吗？他忍不住想开口问，但怪异的气氛却不允许他这么做。感觉上只要不回应对面半压制住自己的人就随时会发生不得了的事。他想着，豆原君之前就是这样强势的性格吗？为什么从练习室回来后感觉连说话的语气都微妙的变了呢。莲安静地思考，也安静地看向豆原。

“啊…抱歉……对不起。这样穷追不舍太不像我自己了。算了，算了。只要你现在，没事就好。”

莲盯着他的眼神像抓到什么似地闪现出一丝光芒又迅速消失，强烈的感觉震得他呼吸都开始紊乱。

而且…为什么我会有像这样强烈的失落？他不禁缩了缩脖子。这么想想更加奇怪，奇怪透顶。

“冷吗？”

暧昧的揉擦紧贴身体，沉默了一瞬的少年温柔的声音再次在耳边响起，就像月光下的幻影一样，海风似的清冽味道掠过莲敏感的鼻尖，一阵热流忽然贯穿他全身的神经。只是几秒钟的时间他便没有了其他感觉，只想服从本能。

我冷吗？不。我觉得，热。尽管我湿透了。

虽然几乎可以平静地在现实世界里面对豆原的举手投足，但每当他灼热的指尖碰到自己身体的时候，无可否认的，是一种绝无仅有的新鲜和罪恶。一种想要被他注视，想要被他更深层次接触的愿望。然而清醒的时候，川尻莲就变回了另一个自己，毫不留情的套上铠甲，从头到脚，缜密有序。逼迫自己封杀所有痴幻的念头和欲求。

他不止一次的想过，为什么这么多Alpha，自己唯独不能真心的拒绝豆原一成。也许从一开始他们的相遇就注定了。他中意他真挚朴实的眼神，也中意他执着诚实的心。他因为对他别样的注目而产生意外的情感。那是一种像是发过酵的情绪，是经过时间筛选，不热烈也不轻浮的快乐。如果可以，他想一直不去破开这份温柔的现状。

可是……他从来没有奢求要去爱上。毕竟现在的他不能，也无法去爱任何人。一想到这里，他的心里也会自嘲不已。

‘什么样的我都无所谓？’

其实，我不是你想象中的那种人。从来都不是。即使是这样…你，一成你还能说出一样的话吗？

“虽然你自己说没事，但莲君身上还是有点烫。这样，你先休息一会儿，我去找找有没有退烧药。别到处跑哦，等我回来。”

“嗯…”

迷糊的莲心想，或许这个答案，一时半会儿是得不到了。

身边的人不知什么时候走开了，莲只感觉微凉的风一股一股扑面吹来，像神的手拂过脸颊。  
明明浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩战栗着，却又在不停出汗。空气里奇妙的香气与自己急促的呼吸揉合在一起，他只觉得头晕。即使闭上眼睛，那些混乱的声音，气味，色彩还是会杂乱无章的搅成一团向他袭来。它们似曾相识，忽远忽近。它们来得如此突然，一瞬间铺天盖地，让他没有时间反应，无可躲避。

这是种奇妙的行为。看似是能够为所欲为的时刻，脑子却无法思考发生这种状况的意义。莲感到一阵惊恐。他的指尖无法抑制的轻微颤抖起来。整个世界开始变得不真实，终于他的精力和思维也跟着飘离。熟悉的情热和可耻的欲求再度卷土重来。

糟了，真的糟了。

到底发生了什么又会变成现在这样？

刚才和豆原平静的对话简直像是假的一样。几乎是跌下床去寻找忽然间想不起来放在哪里的抑制剂，川尻莲浑身仿佛被抽干了力气。时空似乎扭曲，在快要放弃的时候熟悉的针管药剂终于被他从床铺的最里层翻了出来。

明明豆原在自己身边的时候已经稳定下来了，他几乎以为在练习室的发情是他压力太大，太过劳累的错觉。然而现在下身清晰的渴求和粘湿感却不容他再去质疑。

再评价视频拍摄正在进行中，自己所在的宿舍里除了豆原同是A班已经完成，其他人应该不会这么快回来。正好豆原现在走开了，他必须赶在那之前…

“呜…为、为什么…！热…好难受…”

手抖到几乎拿不稳针管，努力了很久居然连推动针筒的力气都没有的莲坐在地上失神的看着天花板，嘴里一遍一遍念着豆原的名字。仿佛这个名字有神奇的功效，能赐予他渡过这个诡异发情期的勇气。

然而这些全都收效甚微。忍受着全身的力量被抽走，缺氧般的喘息，体内一波高过一波的发热，呻吟声在自己的鼓膜间回响，如同恶魔的低语。莲只觉得自己的肉体似乎置身柔软的云层，意识却彷如坠入地狱。被燥热又糜乱的空气包围着，他早就分不清身上那些黏腻的东西到底是自己的汗水、泪水？还是其他什么肮脏的东西…是谁打翻了水杯，又是谁踩烂了自己所剩无几的抑制剂？

不知道。他什么都不知道了。他只知道，如果这里有第二个人进来他几乎无计可施，他将再也不是大家心里无懈可击的川尻莲了。未完成的梦想，还没登上最高的舞台…不能，不能再放松更多了。此刻的莲根本没有一丝余力去思考究竟可能是谁会发现他原来是个Omega的事实。他只是模糊的想着，如果，如果一定要有一个人，那么……

一成…一成……

“…莲…莲君？”

音量不高的一句话，足以让迷失在混乱臆想中的人瞬间回过神来。睫毛闪动了一下，撩起眼睑，仿佛流光掠过湖面，莲的视线从周身的黑暗落到对面那人幽深的瞳孔中。他终于睁开眼睛，他看见少年诧异的目光，和黑色瞳仁里倒映的，不知所措，狼狈的自己。

#  
“…莲…莲君？”

混乱的床铺间，莲靠着床边坐在地上，自己给他倒的水撒了一地，枕套也被他头发的水渍濡湿了一大片。豆原不知道到底发生了什么，在意料之中的，两人的视线碰上了。似乎很累的人迅速垂下了眼睛。

“把、把门关上。拜托。先…把门关上再说…呜…！啊…”

那个人的喘息声在空荡的房间中回响，终于找到退烧药回来的豆原一成打了个冷战，他觉得口干舌燥，忽然没法看他的脸。磨人的沉默中无数个念头似乎翻腾了起来，然而逐一审视过后又一个都没剩下。豆原深深呼了一口气，转身关上门，然后上了锁。

做完这些，他清楚的听到莲放心似的逸出一声轻不可闻的叹息。 然后他转过脸终于敢正眼看他。

趴在床边的人此刻呼吸非常急促，他一手紧握一只针管，浑身颤抖，淌过眉毛流进眼睛里的汗水让他看上去像是要哭出来似的尾端挑红，十足的动情样子。这是从前的豆原不曾在给人以清爽印象的莲身上发觉的风情。他是在强行忍耐着什么吗？豆原不知道。他只知道此时全身都在渗出薄汗的川尻莲，看上去性感极了。 

“这到底……”刚一开口，豆原就发现自己喉间嘶哑的要冒烟。不自在的清了清嗓子，他朝莲坐着的地方走近了几步。

“…不要过来！”

在有气无力的叫声中，手持针管的莲费劲的直起上半身。平时冷淡的三白眼如今一片朦胧。他锁定不了眼前的自己，只能皱眉控制着小声喘气。豆原心里的疑惑更大了。他没有被对方的斥责喝退，反而越走越近。等到终于走到莲面前蹲下的时候，他终于能清楚的看到这个人的身体因为自己的逼近而微微发颤，甚至早就发生了某种变化。

大概真的是非常难受，自己已经靠得这么近了，然而此时的莲却顾不上他重新趴回了床边。完全隐没在银色发丝间的眼睛似乎已经闭上，让人看不清楚。豆原愣神的跟着望过去，只见男人无声的呼吸更加急促了，随之起伏的脖子上汗水发亮。于是他下意识的就把手伸了过去。透过指腹紧密贴合皮肤的地方，他可以清楚的感受到对方单薄的身躯传递过来那明显的反应。

“不要…！别碰我……”莲没有精力应付，只有偏头眼神恍惚的盯住他，“现在…不行。别再碰我了……”

“现在不行？那什么时候行？”忍不住追问的豆原又凑的更近了，他看到莲边拼命的摇头，眼眶更红了。心里想不管这些，要继续。他甚至想现在就对莲坦白。你不知道这多少危险，你不知道你痛苦又脆弱的模样对我来说是多大的刺激。

于是他深吸了一口气，探过身去两手扳过莲躲避的肩膀，“莲君，其实我…！”

……咦？！这是…什么？？？

几乎是错觉般的瞬间，一股难以形容的香气轻轻泛起。之前因为太过紧张莲的状态他都没有注意到，这一下深呼吸，顿时豆原感觉眼前的光线摇晃起来，色彩混沌，视界凌乱。他往后退了一点想看看几乎躺倒在自己怀里的人，然后那股暗号一般的香气更浓了，它们像迷雾似的缠绕在他的鼻尖，再次敲响了他心中疑惑的门。立刻就从自己的背脊上袭来战栗的感觉，在论及所谓不快或快感之前，豆原只觉得腰部以下的地方一阵酥麻。

“什么…？这是什么？莲君你……这不是Alpha该有的信息素？！这种气味……？你……？？？”

等一下，那个针管，那些看起来像是药剂的东西，这种莲花一样充满蛊惑意味的香气…还有这段时间以来莲让人觉得奇怪，让他觉得违和感很重的原因……

“……难道，莲君你……？”

脑子里飞速的运转，前后结合终于有些想明白了的豆原头皮发麻地想松开川尻莲。但从前是他不想，现在对他来说这么做又实在艰难。他太过放松了，以至于从练习室回来到现在都没有特别压制自己本身的信息素。这在普通的Alpha之间当然没什么，然而……

清爽宜人的香味一波又一波钻进豆原的鼻腔，川尻莲在他怀里边不安分的扭动边梦呓似的说着什么，搭在自己肩上的手越捏越紧，看上去已经完全无法自控。更可怕的是刚才他被自己拉进怀里，一只脚的膝盖撑在地板曲起，豆原的两腿之间，随便动一下就会碰到。

“莲君……”这是他头一次零距离的感受，omega强烈的发情气味击中了身为alpha的自己毫无防备的脑袋，仿佛一下子打开了不得了的开关，浑身的血轰地冲向大脑和下体。豆原一成甚至感觉自己下一秒就要爆炸，“你…果然你真的是……？”

“我…我不行了。这次真的很反常，我不知道会…会怎么样。但这不是开玩笑。你……不想豆原君你看到。放开我快走好不好…？！”

男人费尽全力断断续续说的话让豆原心里一震，因为某种异样的感觉他无所适从。这不同于痛苦，他可以竭力忍耐。他低头再次看向莲，只觉得周遭的一切变成了无声，只有心脏的爆鸣不断的在他耳边回响。

那个人说着让自己离开，手却还是越抓越紧。他浑身紧绷着，颤抖着，胸膛不断起伏。他侧着头仿佛在思考什么，眼睛却还是看着自己。目不转睛的，贪婪的。纤瘦的腰，温暖的体温，急促的呼吸，一切的一切，恍如梦里。一时间各种感情涌上心头，豆原再也没办法忍耐。

“不好。”

人有的时候根本没办法用理智控制行为，潜意识里总有一种声音和真正的自己背道而驰，瞬间做出可能是‘错误’的决定，连挽回的机会都很难再有。但只有这一次，不论对错，豆原一成都不想再违背自己的心。他有种强烈的预感，他不能再无视。

“我说过，无论是什么样的你我都无所谓。所以…Alpha或者Omega，那都不是能让我放开你的理由。”

他俯下身，隔着针管抓住莲的手，只觉得非常滑腻的，上面不知道是汗液还是其他什么的顺着那人修长的指尖往下淌，几乎捏不住。安静的房间里，两人彼此的信息素已经开始自然的交融，到了随时都能走火的地步，豆原几乎是用了超越自己年龄段的强大意志力才能勉强压制，至于莲……

“你会后悔的……”

低头就看到怀里的人摆出一副冷淡的样子，然而说话的语调却软绵的一塌糊涂。然后豆原觉得自己的下身更硬了。他看着他散落在额前的银发遮住了光洁的额头，细长的眼睛充满不同寻常的蛊惑，半张着水红的唇里探出的舌尖湿滑又色情，全然毫无防备的模样。

他想着，这个叫做‘川尻莲’的人果然是狐狸啊。明明他的年纪应该已经不适合用天真无邪来形容，但那被情欲控制又无可奈何矛盾的一面，看起来竟然还是像个情窦初开的少年般惹人怜爱。

原来，忍耐是这么痛苦的一件事。本以为只要在他身边看着他就可以一解思恋之苦，谁知道却变得越来越贪婪。豆原一成无法压抑自己，也完全听不到莲慌乱的声音。些微的可能性让他全身充满了快意的颤抖，分不清是悲是喜的情绪已经控制住他所有的感官。 

“这次再不抓住你才会后悔吧。所以现在…我要做一件事。”仅仅是这样想一想，豆原就已经有些难过的透不过气来。他不想再忍耐，于是他伸出一只手，沿着莲湿漉漉的侧脸抚摸上去，下定决心说出的话隐没在了他凑近的唇间，“就算会让你很生气，我也不会停下来。”

C5

———僕を呼ぶ声が聞こえるよ  
你的呼唤我听得到哦  
まだこの胸を満たしてる  
还在不断地往我的胸口填注  
波の中で溺れている  
我沉溺于这海浪中———

怀里的人已经不再有强烈抵抗的反应。豆原知道那除了是因为被自己刚才独断的宣言所震慑到，也有他的Alpha信息素正在发挥压制Omega的效果。

但现在这些都无所谓了。他不想再瞻前顾后像个傻子。川尻莲。总是逃避他的问题，却直接叫他‘Mame’的哥哥。傲慢的视线和消极的语气，失色的嘴唇，还有让他现在就想冲过去亲吻的，脆弱的脖颈。

从现在开始，全部都必须归我所有。

他终于含住了莲的唇瓣。男人顺从的张开嘴，他用舌尖扫过对方的上颌，引起他下意识的挣扎。于是他稍稍往前一用力就把人推着踉跄地倒退了几步和他一起跌进身后的床铺上。他牢牢搂住他，像是要把他揉在怀里一样，这一生一世都永不分离。

贴合着那比想象中更加真实的柔软，火热颤抖的唇，豆原几乎在每次呼吸的间隙都能感受到莲口中甜美的吐息。柔情像流泻而出的水般在他的心中扩散，往日川尻莲若即若离的行为和此刻亲密的吸吮这个部位的感觉居然完美契合，并且活生生地在他的嘴唇上复苏。这失而复得的一切让他感到迷恋不已。 

“Mame…”意乱情迷间豆原听到莲的低语。

下铺有些被遮住的昏暗光线就像弥漫的烟雾充满着室内，这个人就在自己的身下，而他压在他的身上正在吻他。与进屋前毫无预兆的氛围完全不同，现在莲能移动的空间，都限制在他撑在床铺上的双臂中。

“什么？”

“你确定…你想要的是真正的我吗？”

头顶的光线在流转，让豆原有种错觉，这都不是真的。于是他压低视线，和自己目光相接的人细长的眼睛中仿佛有碎在冬日水面上的冰，看起来难以置信的忧郁又多情。他简直受不了了，粗重的呼吸与对方因为信息素而迷醉的吐息如此逼近。这一瞬间他才知道自己原来是这么的渴望川尻莲。他每天都想和他在一起，睁开眼睛就能见到他，没有他在身边就睡不安稳。他不明白为什么和这个人同在A班的那么多时间里自己能对如此强烈的感情视若无睹。

“没错，我就是想要你。”

但现在不会了。他要让川尻莲知道，这个时候，谁才是世界上最不介意‘他是谁’的人。

“而且…不仅仅是身体上的关系。”

“…为什么？我并不是你们心中战无不胜的Alpha，我骗了大家，也骗了你…”莲觉得自己从没这么糊涂过，也从没这么清醒过。他喉结动着，声音也似乎被堵住了，这样持续了大概一分钟，那边的人居然笑了起来。

“莲君。还有什么不想让别人知道的，全都坦白了吧。如果以前的事已经无法弥补，至少从现在开始善待自己。你的痛苦我来一分为二，你的秘密，我来一起承担。我说过，无论是什么样的你我都无所谓。好的不好的，都是我心里最特别的川尻莲。”

他贴上了睁大眼睛满脸难以置信的人的额头，他们是那么的近。虽然只是轻轻的，但他还是继续了刚才的吻，这感觉很好，真的太好了。可以的话，甚至想要时间停止，再多一点。

“所以…我为什么想要你，不懂吗？”隐忧，躁动，热情…不能轻易言语的感受汇聚成杂音，在豆原的胸口越来越吵，又越来越整齐。然后，他再次探过身去，“这个世界上有很多能够控制的东西，但心不行。我想终结你到此为止…所有的痛苦。”

‘为什么’？好像无论怎么说都不对。爱对他们来说，太可笑了。那能说是因为欲望吗？但是，如果真的只是因为欲望，那他为什么不去找别人。比川尻莲更漂亮更乖巧更加能让他开心的Omega多得数都数不清。所以根本没有为什么，他就是喜欢，所以想要而已。想要拥抱他，想要看他痛苦又快乐的表情，想要听他忍耐不住的可爱呻吟，想要体验他紧紧的将长腿交缠在自己腰间的力度……他为什么一定要他，难道都这样了他还不懂吗？

“因为，我就是喜欢你啊。真的很喜欢。”

隔着衣服抚摸太不真实了，有些气闷的豆原一手按住莲纤瘦的手腕，毫不客气的就把对方身上早就湿了的粉色T恤往上推，沿着皮肤的脉络抚摸着，他压抑不住的往莲香气隐晦的颈窝里蹭。是因为什么呢？这个哥哥的身体这么软，这么热。抬起头和虚着眼睛看他的莲对视，只觉得此时的他看起来眉目如画，丰神秀雅难言。感觉到自己的手臂有些颤抖，豆原忽然有些痛恨自己的不能自持。

他想要拥抱他，控制他，进而侵犯他。把他确实的挟持在自己强悍的臂弯里，把他抱起来让那拗进去的腰线卡在自己的虎口。又或者是，把他擅长跳舞柔韧的身体扭曲成完全迎接自己的角度。猝不及防的欲望夹杂着不甘汹涌的爆发，爱上了一个这样的家伙，何愁不变成个不像自己的疯子？到底是贪婪更缠绵一些，还是慰藉更深一些？当这个念头出现在豆原的脑海里，他真的觉得自己快要疯掉。

已经够了。他们已经交流了很久，现在是时候干正事了。

豆原想，这一次，同时将改变的，也许不仅仅是他一个人的命运。但在这一刻患得患失的妄念已经占据了他全部的思维，他只愿服从本能。 

现在的我，无时无刻不在想着你的事。不断回忆起你那甜蜜的声音，柔嫩的皮肤。紧闭着的眼睛，双唇微张，无声地欢愉。

撩动着我的心。 

好像，就快要发狂。 

#  
空气里有很浓郁的两种味道，川尻莲的脑子被熏得胀哄哄的几乎要炸开一样。但并不是因为难受。

“所以，我就是喜欢你啊，真的很喜欢。这样说…你懂了吗？”

少年突如其来的告白将他所有拒绝的意图一瞬间瓦解。他躺在他身下，看着豆原略带稚气的脸上没有半分慌乱，黑瞳晶莹闪烁，像是蕴藏着无穷的自信。纯真之中充满了隐隐的张力。Alpha压倒性的信息素再度来袭，令人舒适的海风味道包围了他，让人防不胜防。莲被刺得心里一麻，呼吸很急，突然就不受控制的起身拥住了豆原。

“……？莲君？”

在明显的一惊之后，少年也自然回抱了他。先是放松的，后来就慢慢收紧，粗壮的手臂蕴藏无法预知的力量。以一种舒适的姿态靠在豆原的颈边，他再开口的声音轻的几乎听不到，像一个受难的虔诚信徒，“你真的…不在意吗？明明是大家真心承认的center，原来是个隐藏身份的Omega……”

“我都说了，无所谓。”那人一下子绷紧了身体，然后将他抱得更用力，“倒是莲君，现在终于…愿意对我坦白了吗？”

坦白？我还有什么是…能瞒过你的呢。

稍微离开那个怀抱，莲抬起头怔怔的望向豆原。他只觉得这个少年就像是初升的太阳，平和又炽烈。很早之前他总认为在他眼前的天空中的云层很厚，所以这样温暖的秋日即使晴朗，也不能持久。就如同他死守的秘密，总会有被拆穿的一天。他想要再张口搪塞过去却觉得喉咙好像锈死了一样，他想要推开一切却觉得那么恋恋不舍，他想自己一定是病了，但到了如今这个地步都无关紧要了。痛苦和挣扎消失了。他的五脏六腑，每一寸骨节，每一条神经，无一不因为豆原而热烈。其实他早就无法假装忽略心里对这个人的喜爱和向往。只是他没有想到，在他的内心深处，豆原一成居然已经具有这样的力量。 

“到今天为止，已经成为Omega有八年的时间了。不管之前我怎么告诫过自己不要心存遐念，但是事实上…以最真实的自己面对你，是我最梦寐以求的。这样的心情，从第一次见到你开始，一直到现在也没有改变。我意外的才是最幼稚对不对？但是没办法，就是很不可思议啊…”

莲从未呈现出这样的软弱，然而在年下自己5岁的豆原面前却总是没办法自如的控制。他以为这些全部都是海市蜃楼，但掌心的温暖却告诉他这一切并非虚假。他试图找回他的冷静，但这奇怪的，全新的感觉…难以置信，第一次，豆原一成让他彻底忘了自己是谁，不会考虑否定的答案，完全的陷了下去。

“你大概，不知道吧。关于我，‘喜欢你’这件事。所以，所以如果实在讨厌……”

“哈哈~怎么可能……”

那人带笑的语气震得莲抓住对方肩膀的手骤然施力，觉得血一下子涌上头顶。他仰头直视豆原，眼神闪烁，“……什么？”

“讨厌你什么的，怎么可能。这不是太好了吗？一直都是我在自说自话。到了现在才知道，原来莲君…是在意我的。真的，太好了。虽然我总是表达生疏，不会说话。但是啊，我真的也是一直一直都很喜欢莲君哦。不管是之前作为Alpha隐藏着努力生活实现梦想的你，还是现在在我面前坦白承认是Omega的你。每天，每小时，每分，每秒，我都比那之前更加喜欢你。”

少年说话的语气轻柔平和，但坚定无比。即使莲拼命忍耐，却还是抑制不住眼角的那股灼热。他只觉得他眼前的这个人，目光干净，平稳，似乎永远不会有任何事能动摇他，一直以来用不安虚构起来的他的世界，也因为豆原的目光变得更加安定，更加温柔。

原来自己并没有想象中那么坚定勇敢，无所畏惧。到目前为止，莲还从未对任何一件他想做的事情轻易放弃过。然而深藏在他心底对豆原的留恋却一直在被自己拒绝，一直在逃避。他麻痹自己，以为自己战无不胜。他知道也许这些全部都只是他的伪装和谎言，甚至连自己也不能忍受。他想着这样结束就可以了。那种奇怪的想法，也就不会滋长了。

因为。

无法放弃豆原的自己，真的很让人厌倦。

但是现在……

“谢谢你，Mame。是你的话，该说‘太好了’的人，应该是我。”

“莲君……好狡猾啊。”

一叫他的名字，这个少年就用炙热的视线俯视着自己。然后他整个人压了上来。躺着的莲愣了一下回抱了对方然后转过头，鼻尖触到了他乱翘的发尖，让自己的脸颊有股痒痒的感觉，伴随着几声憨憨的轻笑，豆原满足的叹息撞入他的耳內。

“其实直到刚才为止还在想用强的也不错呢。要得到那么冷淡的你，总觉得只能这样啊。但是现在又这么乖…好像我成了坏人一样。”

他的声音因为贴近，所以温柔。幸福和焦虑让莲的头脑饱受煎熬，思维陷入泥泞里辗转，只剩下最原始的直觉。靠近的身体间信息素的气味逐渐缠绕着浓郁，莲又抱的更紧了。

爱让我变成一片荒野，熊熊烈火就更容易蔓延开来，而你，就是在这片干枯的沙漠上点火的人。你不知道自己正在对我要求些什么。接受这些情感，就意味着我无路可退。可是，那样美好的期许，又如何能放弃。

被苍劲有力的双手抱在怀中，那温暖的胸膛还有迷人的气息缠绕，感觉非常舒服，身体越来越热，下身好像要融化一样湿漉漉的。在豆原的怀里时间越长，莲就越觉得自己的脑筋大概也因为这样久违的热烈钝掉了。甜腻的气味溢出身体，像花蜜一样招蜂引群。

“Mame…”

“别说话…放松。”

接下来的言语止于两人又一次相触的唇。少年覆在他身上抬起他的下巴，脸靠了过来。在温柔的轻吻过后，他动情的将舌头伸进了自己的口腔，轻轻游走，搅动。除了瞬间的僵硬和下意识的几下挣扎，莲很快就在豆原的攻势下放弃了反抗。他闭上眼松开了口，俨然一副默许了对方侵略的柔顺模样。

“呜…嗯……啊！”

感觉到耳廓忽然一热，紧接着少年粗糙的手指触碰到了莲的腹部，它们拉起了他湿了的T恤。这种触觉火热而又冰冷，他不自觉地颤抖起来。

“嘶…！好冰…”被舔吻脖颈的空隙间莲还残存有一丝理智，他将手覆在自己眼睛上，喉咙里发出压抑的呜咽声，“不要…不要总是摸那里啊……！”

继续往下亲他的肩膀、锁骨，忍不住笑出声的豆原装作没有听见他的抱怨一样只是继续加重了力道。在他难以忍耐又快叫出声的间隙他终于把手从自己的衣服下摆里面撤出来，开始抚摸他手臂的内侧，缓慢而细心地用指甲在皮肤上暧昧地划动，然后莲脸上的红晕更深了。

“好痒啦！…你…你！臭小子别装没听到啊喂！”

“我有听到啊。”从缠绵陶醉中惊醒过来，那人松开了他。莲看着豆原喘息着凝视自己，清晰的俊脸近在眼前，“有什么办法。虽然冷着脸的莲君很好看，但是，脸红的莲君更好看。”

“什么…你这个小混蛋…听你讲这些废话！”

脸好烫。这样直接的赞赏让莲一时间头更晕了。他瞪圆眼睛，映入眼帘的是豆原发光的纯黑瞳仁，勾起的嘴角，混合着得意，兴奋和天真。两个人面对面，他隐隐有种引火烧身的感觉。

他的呼吸很不规则，闭起眼睛看起来是逃避，但这样只会让身体的感觉愈发明显。不容他细想，豆原又压了上来。宽大的手开始由上至下移动。摸摸他半湿的头发，拂过他汗津津的脖子，爱抚他呼吸起伏的胸膛，然后毫不犹豫再次从衣服的下摆把手伸进去轻轻按上了他的乳头试图唤起他的兴奋。闭着眼忍了半天的莲瞬间叫出了声。

“啊……！Mame！”

对方立刻直起身来看着他，大大的黑色瞳仁里闪烁莲无法拒绝的光。他似乎看懂了，又似乎不想懂。身体的兴奋让他意识到即使去问也可能没有答案。只有继续，看看到底会有什么样的事情发生。于是过了一会儿他还是投降了。

在默认了对方的继续后，他感到那个人一边轻笑着蹭蹭他的脸颊，一边流连于亲吻他耳边竖起的茸毛。他觉得很痒，于是咬住唇一言不发的侧过脸。对方的那只大手又沿着他腹部的曲线继续下滑，肆无忌惮地游走于他微湿的皮肤，好像那是他豆原一成的领地。最后终于在他的长裤边停留，并缓慢的在周围画圈。难以忍受的呻吟了一声，下一秒莲早就湿了大半的裤子便被慢慢拉下，滑离了他的双腿。

脑子里仿佛有烟花炸开，莲渐渐的觉得力不从心。然而少年粗糙的手却毫不犹豫就探进了他的两腿之间，隔着底裤，对方的手指抚上了他早就硬的发疼的地方。扭动了一下身体，他下意识想要挣脱，却马上就被豆原的膝盖顶住动弹不得。

这就像是一个游戏。莲只觉得全身所有的血液都汇聚下半身，他人手的碰触跟自己相比是截然不同的感觉，敏感程度几乎是成倍的飙升。他被豆原青涩又很有感觉的爱抚弄得身子软成了一滩水，边发抖边低低地呻吟。似乎被他软绵的叫声搞得特别激动，豆原逐渐将下身贴的离他更近，慢慢肿胀起来的硬物在他的大腿内滚动，带着它的热情和他分享这份欢愉。

“我…不要…啊啊……！好奇怪……Mame…忍不住了！…我啊啊啊……！！”

在短时间内豆原给予他的温柔和刺激太多，多到莲根本不知道自己该把注意力放在哪里。他觉得身上的人完全控制了他，不止是身体，还有思想。热流不可抑制的在体内横冲直撞，他哆嗦的越来越剧烈，即将释放的快感让他咬不住牙关，嘴里尽跑出些乱七八糟丢脸的话。

“不是那里……Mame！用力…用力一点……Mame！Mame！！…！”光很远，意识飞离，影子摇动。莲只觉得自己已经越来越兴奋，越来越急不可耐。

“我在。我在啊。”一丝暖风鼓进莲的耳膜，他感觉得到豆原和他同样滚烫的身体贴的严丝合缝。急促的喘息着，细细的汗液从额角不断的流下来划过眼角滴到床铺上，他忍不住偏过头。

“看着我，莲……”他看到少年追随着他的眼神突然变得很认真。他凝视着他，露出了一个太阳般耀眼的笑容。然后他在他耳边低语，随即轻柔的咬他的耳垂，“没什么好怕的。”

两腿张开微微抖动，屁股还摩擦着豆原的下面。心里想着这么玩弄哥哥等会儿有你好受的，然后自己的炙热却慢慢和对方的紧靠在一起胀大起来，细细地流出液体，然后被克制在喉间的喘息终于随着豆原越来越凶猛的动作变成了呜咽声，一下下叫得逐渐清晰起来。

“呜！啊啊！不…不要……我……太过了……！”

“莲君的下面已经好湿了哦…想要的话就出来吧。这里除了我，没人会看到的……”

根本应付不来这样太过头的刺激，莲用手紧扯着身下的床单仰起头无助的呻吟，身体在豆原热烈的注视下扭曲翻腾。下体难以言喻的快感完全占有了他企图拉回理智的神经，他只觉得在自己一声长长的呻吟过后所有积存在一点的快感就达到了顶点，然后一阵颤栗中他终于发泄了出来。

久违的高潮过后莲的脑中一片空白，那种灭顶的快感持续了很久，当他从无力的极乐和空虚中回过神来的时候看到的，是手上和下身的裤子都沾了白色液体，一脸天使般笑容的豆原一成。

身体处于血脉喷张中，脑子不清不楚，根本思考不了现在进行到了哪个地步。他只是紧张着，又异常的兴奋，似乎身体已经完全可以迎接，但好像又有什么不对劲。豆原整个人压在他的身上，吻他，抚摸他。做着那些他曾经想象过，如今竟然有了实感的事。就像他刚才放心的把自己完全交给这个人一样，现在，这个人，同样的也想完全的拥有他。

大脑被紊乱复杂的情绪占据着，混合着羞愧，兴奋，罪恶感和…奇妙的满足。莲吞了吞口水，下意识拨了一下汗湿的银色刘海。然后……

“那么，接下来，该我咯。”

C6

“还好吗？”

摸了摸喷溅到自己腿间布料上的东西一把，湿漉漉的汁水弄得满手都是，它沉甸甸的像被烧热的铁一样，让豆原不知道为什么有点高兴，不由得就向躺着喘气的莲发问。

然而那个人抖得实在厉害，只是微微眯起细长的眼软绵绵的吐息。豆原边上下扫视着边呆呆地想，虽然平时站在台上舞姿飒爽的莲很威风又帅气，但现在躺在那里因为高潮而失神脆弱的莲却让他更兴奋。他银色的湿发已经完全乱了，露出冷傲清俊的面庞，看似薄情的嘴唇湿润红艳，在自己身下可怜兮兮的，眼角带泪……

莲君是不会知道的。他这个样子，有多么好看。 

认清了自己的心意之后，不管什么时候再看这个人，还是像第一次一样心动。仿佛是一个契机，许久不见动作的豆原一成不禁伸出手抚摸着莲滑腻的腹部，自己粗壮的小麦色小臂和对方苍白纤瘦的躯体形成鲜明了的对比。于是他再次俯下了身去亲莲因呼吸起伏的锁骨。

“嗯…mame……”湿热的指尖轻轻的抓住豆原后脑的黑发，他抬起头就看到莲喘息着从鼻子里发出一声意味不明的呻吟，眼眶发红的虚弱模样无比煽情。

好喜欢。之前有距离感的莲他喜欢，这样失控的莲他也喜欢。强烈的感情像风暴一样在豆原的脑海中骚动着。冷淡，温柔，纯粹，忧郁。复杂的想法全部混杂在一起成为一种甜美又苦涩的热流充满了全身。对自己突如其来汹涌猛烈的欲望感到吃惊的同时，他想着，即使大家，甚至神明都不能原谅莲的欺骗，自己还是会保护他。在他不安恐惧的时候一直和他在一起。一同感受，良心的苛责。

出神间豆原好像又听到莲在叫他的名字，都这个时候了还用这样软绵的语气叫他，川尻莲这个人还有自觉性吗？！但莲没有说接下来的话，低语构不成有意义的字句，只是一直的叫他。Mame，Mame，Mame……那种温柔的，细腻的，呻吟一般的气音，被呼唤的豆原只觉得心越来越柔软，仿佛下一秒就要化掉。

身体比脑子更快地动起来。趁莲喘着气的瞬间，他俯下身吻了吻男人平滑的腹部，觉得果然是甜甜的。然后他又转回去戏弄他的乳尖，夹紧它们，揉搓它们，直到把它们弄痛。莲全身汗津津的，散发出的信息素味道愈发浓郁，混乱炽热的鼻息喷到柔嫩的皮肤上，烫得他兴奋的浑身发抖。他在自己的身下蠕动着呻吟着，豆原觉得很满意，接着便沿着对方的腰线越往越下……

“啊！不是…Mame！那里？！……不行…！”

“诶？我觉得莲君已经准备好了啊。”满意的听到莲嘴里语无伦次的推拒，豆原显然知道刚才还将一条腿随意的搭在自己肩上的人突然绷紧的反应是怎么回事，于是他舔了舔对方又挺立起来的欲望，勾唇一笑，“真的不行吗？”

“也不是……”

“那…你在犹豫什么呢？”

与自己不同，身材十分纤细的莲的下身就和他这个人一样，看起来非常稚嫩，而被自己握在手中前端的粉，显得纯洁又漂亮。此时此刻的他汗水淋漓，银发黏在前额和鬓角上凌乱且诱人。线条明晰的下巴昂起，上面同样有湿润流过的痕迹。哪怕自己的舌尖以多么细微的手法随便在他的下身动一下也好，他似乎都…特别地有感觉。完全出于自身的欲求扭摆腰部，叫他不知廉耻的忘记自己是谁。

“我…我没有犹豫……嘶——啊！……”

看着莲想要保持理智却还是因为自己的爱抚逐渐被快感碾碎，豆原忽然停止了舔舐直起身子。强烈的不满足造成的空虚让莲十分难耐的瞪了他一眼，殊不知他这副样子落在自己眼里不过是更加活色生香的勾引。于是他把自己早就除去裤子的下身朝对方压紧，光裸的肿胀和莲湿漉漉的那里紧贴在一起，然后由缓慢到急迫动了起来。

“啊！Mame你！不…别这样…太过了…啊啊…！！”

终于忍不住哭着叫出了声，豆原感觉到莲抓住自己后背的手猛地用了很大的力，而他却更加兴奋的用唇压向对方优美的脖颈，紧贴上去在他的耳边喘息的低语，“怎么会过。我啊…还没进去莲君的这里呢。”

侧脸满是汗珠，豆原下身一动，莲眼角那些煽情的液体就沿着自己和对方嘴唇接触的地方流了下来。于是他加快动作，将对方和自己的欲望揉在一起，电击般的极乐几乎快要将两人溺毙，“感觉到了吧，就是这个热度，超棒的…”

“你…你不可以说这些话！Mame你才17岁…啊啊啊好烫…！”

“我一向都是怎么想就怎么说啊，现在就受不了了，等会儿我真的要进去你怎么办呢？莲君……”

两人被燥热、糜乱和一触即发的空气包围着，莲的口腔因为豆原的离开暂时重获自由而流过湿滑的液体，腰也彻底被控制着塌下去又挺起。他们的双腿以流畅的曲线相互缠绕在一起。手上不知道什么时候沾了些黏腻的东西，豆原不等莲反应过来就用它们迷恋地勾勒他轻盈的腰线旋即抚摩他细致的腹部然后毫不犹豫的向下，那是开始探入他隐秘的禁地里抚弄的信号。

“啊……！你怎么突然就……”

“对不起莲君…因为实在忍不住了。你身上好香，而且这里又好软……”用指节一路探索到男人脊背后那条奇妙的弧线，直至落在光裸的臀部，然后豆原一边轻吻因为不安而扭动的莲的耳朵，一边用手指试探着刺入后方翻卷的嫩肉，开始慢慢往深处挤压，“忍一下，你没问题的……”

还没好吗。莲小声的这么问着，然后马上得到豆原的一个吻和更贴近的动作。对方低喘一声，他立马用两手把他紧缩的臀瓣分的更开，粗糙的指腹继续慢条斯理的突入，逐一按压每一处敏感的内壁，就好像是想把它们压回更湿滑的深处。然后在莲放松了警惕的瞬间，豆原终于下定决心一口气挺了进去。

“呜！…啊！”

虽然是男性，但Omega的体质天生就和Alpha非常契合，再加上莲已经分化多年，豆原除了刚进入的时候有种被夹得太紧的感觉，之后便逐渐畅通无阻。他的内壁被自己扩张到极致，火热的物体开始缓缓动作。毁灭性的压迫感弄得莲的眼泪流的更凶了，整个人大大的朝后仰开。但即使如此，豆原也并没有停下的打算。因为他知道，莲的眼泪并不是因为痛苦。他彻底打开了自己的身体容纳他，诚实的反应几乎给他带来下一秒就要高潮似的晕眩。

“呜…啊！嗯！好烫……Mame！太大了……啊啊啊！”

软软的叫喊带着微妙的啜泣，莲被自己扣住的手用力反握回去，指尖夸张的泛白。他浑身大汗淋漓，不住的摆着头，意图甩脱黏着的欲望。为了安抚他，豆原空出一只手搂住了他的腰，身体前倾凑近对方被汗沾湿的耳廓，“抓好了莲君，我不会放手的。”

趁着那人失神着点头的间隙，豆原按住了他窄瘦的胯部又开始由慢至快的动起来。他的性器在莲体内摩挲，发出了淫靡的水声，充满攻击性又极有节奏，让莲看起来痛苦不堪却又欲罢不能，只能被一阵又一阵的快感冲满全身，血液发烫，神志模糊。弯下身子咬上他颤动的喉间，豆原只觉得自己被莲包裹住的地方像是步入了天堂，仿佛要被熔掉一般滚烫不已。他贴紧他的身体一刻也不停急切的贯穿，无声的世界似乎只剩下彼此，欲望的海洋快要湮灭他们。

“Mame…Mame……！”

发烫的吻雨点一样落在身下叫着他名字的人脖子上，湿润的舌头含着他的耳垂。起初还觉得能够应付，后来才发现有点不妙。豆原进入莲的力度强劲又深切，他觉得自己简直如同尝到血的野兽，红了眼似的根本无法停止。渴求如此激烈，欲望令人恐惧。那是长时间的苦苦压抑，在此刻如山洪暴发。

他低下头观察莲那仿佛刚从水里捞出来一般的脸，汗液把他凌乱的银发黏成了一缕一缕的，贴在脸颊边，呼吸急促泪汪汪的模样实在是很诱人。这个人的五官特别淡，但气质却很干净，一切都像是能消融到冷风中去。他把手搭在自己肩上，很是顺从的姿势，豆原怜爱的凝视着对方光洁的额头和迷蒙的双瞳，忽然有些控制不住起伏的感情。

莲何曾在别人面前露出过这样失控的模样？果然这就是他的真实吧。就算戴上面具面对自己，他的动作，他的表情，连他的眼神也都会一一洩露真实的想法。他根本没办法在自己面前假装，豆原又怎么会不明白呢。

太好了。他是真的得到了一个，非一般的爱人。

“好可爱。莲君…你好可爱…呜……！”

真相揭晓前因为不快和郁闷而背负的重量一旦减轻，就觉得他更加的可爱。一想到这样的莲能为自己独占，豆原的身体和心理都由此感到极度的愉悦，于是他干脆把对方一把捞起揽进怀里，因为这样两人结合的地方一下子更深了，持续极端的刺激几乎把莲弄得快要疯掉。

“太深…了！…啊！Mame…那里，那个地方……！太深了…要被你顶坏了！呜啊啊啊……！”

“是这里吗？恩？”继续快速地向上挺动腰部，呼吸也随着莲一样越来越急促，豆原玩心大起的将手指放进对方的嘴里，又热又软的舌头马上卷了上来老老实实地含住，迷乱地舔着，“莲君说啊，是不是这里？是的吧？！你…你这个样子，我大概…不能很好的控制自己了。”

自己的下身深深地埋在莲的内壁，那里以绝妙的力度包围收缩着，就算自己不怎么会用技巧，也好像是下一秒就要被舒服的弄出来了。豆原低头看了看两人结合的地方湿的一塌糊涂，鼻尖充盈着对方惑人的莲花香气，忽然有种强烈的冲动。他想把他第一次的东西都倾泻在莲的身体里，把他的后面通通灌满，在他身体里留下‘恶劣’的痕迹，让他就算不在身边也无法忽视自己的存在。

他想完全标记他。

就是现在，把你确实的，变成我的所有物。

能接受的吧？

即使不能…我也快忍不了了。

“如果全部射进去……可以吗？我可以…”

“现在……现在不行！呜啊……！”莲努力睁开眼攀上豆原弯下的身体，意乱情迷地在他的耳边深喘，夹杂着忽高忽低的哼叫，只是不稳的声音偶尔会被动着的豆原打断频率，一副被操得魂都飞了的样子，“虽然很想……Mame也弄得我好舒服。但是至少…至少等到初舞台结束。好不好…？好不好？一成……？”

一成……Issei？！！

这样的称呼让豆原觉得血气冲顶，他的脑子瞬间一片空白，所幸的是下半身还可以继续工作，倒不如说是越战越勇。因为莲意外的软语，他有些恍惚。他看着对方小巧的脸，泛着水光的细长眼睛，为他流下的泪水，还有瞳孔中自己的倒影。男人的腰肢，手臂，头发……他的一切都在随着的自己的动作而上下摇晃。他的呻吟声已经趋近沙哑，但是在他变换角度往上冲顶的时候，又会发出极其性感的低喘。

“暂时…暂时标记我吧！不会再从你身边逃走了，从我向你坦白身份的那一刻起。秘密一旦共有，我们就成为了共犯啊。不是吗？最重要的是…能让‘川尻莲’找回真实和快乐的事，除了和你在一起……我真的，想不到其他的了。”

柔软到极点的声音。虽然微小，但因为太过可爱，即使是思想渐渐被情欲和信息素左右的豆原，也无法装作没听到不管不顾的继续下去。

曾经的莲在豆原一成看来纵使有着迷人的气质，但更多的却是桀骜而遥远的。每次从他冷凝的嘴唇里吐出的话语，也和他的眼神一样，克制有礼，却听不出别的感情。似乎全然不会相信任何人。他背负沉重的过去与意志，永远像无刺的玫瑰那样浪漫又神秘。即使受伤痛苦出现裂纹也不轻易支离破碎，即使全身浸满脏污也犹如月亮一般坚韧圣洁。

这就是川尻莲。谁都喜欢他。无论憧憬、倾慕、企盼，追逐……也全都毫无指望。

他想着，如果这个人有心抵抗的话，绝不会是现在这种狼狈不堪的样子。自己别说是得到他，大概现在这个时候根本就被关在门外进都进不来。但莲没有这么做，他连‘拒绝’他都是小心翼翼的，何等的纵容。

直到他说出这些豁出去般告白的话，豆原才终于彻底领会。

“是。我懂了。莲君，你想告诉我什么，我全都明白了。那么…你抓好了。”

当男人一脸迷茫还没搞懂豆原在说什么的时候，对方已经马上用行动告诉了他。他挂着内裤的那只细长的腿被架起悬在半空中，豆原沿着莲没有脱下白色袜子的脚心一直往上抚摸，直到小心地用手掐住他窄细的腰，然后一个挺身再次用力撞了进去。刚插入便立马开始剧烈地前后耸动，因为被按住盆骨无法自如的调整姿势，莲只有保持捏着豆原肩膀的动作顺从的承受对方越来越用力又深入的抽插。

“呜！嗯…啊啊啊！Mame…啊！”

“会疼吗？还要更用力吗？莲…告诉我。”

说实话，虽然是这么问，但其实豆原也已经分不清到底对方看起来到底是疼痛还是难受抑或是快感了。两人的信息素在空气中相互交融膨胀，眩晕的香气冲进他浑浑噩噩的大脑，只有相互摩擦撞击的部分是如此的炙热，等待仿佛无止境的摇晃，像是要融化一般的兴奋。

“不疼。一点都不……啊！不疼…！再、用力一点，粗暴一点也没关系…呜呜呜Issei…Issei……！”

豆原太喜欢莲的呻吟了，那听起来太过绵软撩人，他几乎光是听着他的声音就能射出来，更何况此时此刻他的下身还在全力的操他。豆原觉得自己愈发无法思考了，他想他高估了自己，他根本受不了这样的刺激，他怎么可能受得了来自川尻莲这样最直接的刺激？

进入的力度持续迅猛地、不留余地。豆原每一下抽插都深深地触到莲的内部，每一下都让他整个身体被向前推送。男人的胸口因为喘息而剧烈地起伏，通红的乳尖随之震颤，下腹薄薄的肌肉本能地紧绷，由在上方的自己滴下的汗水在他凹陷的胯骨里汇成一小滩水迹，灼热无比。男人拔高的尖叫和豆原粗重的喘息交织在一起，他感觉得到那人用不再冰冷的细长手指肆意地抓挠着自己的后背，他的命根持续在莲的身体里一刻也不断的大力进出，带出一片水光。而坐在他腿间的人似乎也逐渐神志不清，已经哭的乱七八糟了还在努力的随着豆原的抽插拼命地挺腰附和。

“呜呜呜……嗯！…怎么搞得？！为什么……Issei…为什么又变大了！好硬……呜啊啊啊！！”

再一次被他的可爱击倒，豆原不由得仰起头伸出舌尖去舔莲下颚上的汗珠，眼里看着他急迫到不行的呼吸，湿润又迷蒙的眼睛，不住的叫他的Issei…Issei…现在这些全部都是他豆原一成的啊！恍神之际，即将攀上顶峰的意识越来越强，身上那人屁股的摇动也越来越快，带来中毒一般的快感。然后……

“那个，我说啊。”顿了一会儿视线对焦，面前是笑得像月亮一样妖艳的川尻莲，豆原呆呆地眼看对方牵起他捏在腰间的那只手放在嘴边磨蹭，随即色情地伸出舌头舔咬他的指尖，“等一会儿…可以射进来哦。”

哈——？！

“只要射在生殖腔外面就好。虽然暂时没办法完全标记，但是、但是……我不能只是单纯的享受。想让一成也知道我的决心。”

轻轻的将莲放倒，身下的人躺在那里微微仰着头，颈项细致，银白的头发柔顺的依在汗水淋漓的侧脸上。豆原明白，莲这个人无论什么时候都是波澜不惊的，很难想象他不同以往的样子。当然也就更难想象，他会和自己在这里做这种事，说这种话。

“你的全部…我都想要。”就在豆原的面前，莲微微抬起眼，看着他的眼珠。他也许不知道他自己这一刻的眼神有多么勾人，“因为，我的喜欢是真心的。一直都是你，只有你。”

川尻莲。湿滑的胯被自己一手就能抓住，布满汗水的光滑肌肤，细嫩红润的臀部，湿热的后穴死死含着他的肿胀……他的放荡都这么矜持，他的露骨都这么含蓄。啊，真的。好可爱，好漂亮。

眼前的光景简直好像某种仪式一样，瞪大眼睛贪婪的上下扫视着莲，豆原觉得有些不真实。到了这个时候他终于意识到，莲对自己，早已毫无芥蒂。久久地看着男人，然后突然一笑。他再也没有了话，俯下身紧紧贴上去。自己的灼热此时更深的埋入了莲的身体，只有肌肤碰撞的响动，激烈的呼吸，甚至还有濡湿的东西开始渗出的声音，清楚地跃入自己的耳中。

他感觉股间热得快要烧起来，只觉得好热好热。只是这样。

就好像，要停止呼吸了一样。

“败给你了。”

百转周折、欲拒还迎的性爱，总是格外令人心生向往，血脉喷张。莲坚定又可爱的软语如同惊雷，炸在豆原头顶久久不能散去。这一刻他的欲望像洪水一般泛滥开来。他用力抓住莲因羞耻而热烫的身体，伏在耳畔，啃咬他的脖颈，“就算等一下莲哭着让我停下来，我也不会遵守了哦。”

虽然静止的时候只有膨胀感，可是动起来却成了不容置疑的占有和割据。豆原完全不打算给莲反悔的时间，语毕的瞬间就掐着他的腰再次开始狠狠地干他，次次都进到他最深的地方，在生殖腔附近狠厉的摩擦。

“啊！啊…嗯！……呜啊！Mame…Mame…啊！”

“那是给其他人听的。在这里，莲要叫我‘Issei’哦……”

被调戏的人发出意味不明的呻吟声，原本要推开豆原的手也开始紧紧的环住他的脖子越叫越大声，灼热的前端抵在自己的小腹上不断蹭着他的身躯，俨然一副被欲望支配全部的迷乱模样，性感到不能直视。豆原知道这是自己干得好的表现，只是轻轻的笑着把莲强硬地拉近，然后对方立马拽着他的手臂一边胡乱的亲吻他的嘴唇一边模糊又兴奋的低语。

“Issei…Issei……”

“怎么样…？你的一成是不是很厉害……”染上哭腔的呻吟太过情色，豆原被莲刺激的没能继续保持想要温柔疼爱对方的怜惜心情，在最后忽然浮现出了恶劣的想法。他感觉到那不停吞吃着自己下身的内壁，收缩挤弄的节奏越来越快，于是他再次把自己深深地捅进去又抽出，贴在摇晃着的男人耳边吃吃的笑起来，“你这里夹得好紧…它告诉我，很喜欢，你还要，是不是？”

“啊哈……啊……呜、好热…嗯啊……”

“嗯？莲你说啊~！我怎么样？不然…待会儿射到外面去哦。”

“你不要、不要这样…！呜呜呜……”似乎就要被自己顶疯了，一脸快要高潮表情的莲却还是忍不住想要更多，听见他的威胁，男人终于动情的呜咽了一声，紧接着全身都软了下去，敞开长腿更加缠紧了豆原的腰，“是我的…Issei你真的、超厉害。是我的……全部都是我的…！”

更用力地撑开他的双腿，诱人的身姿与股间的风景一览无余。那个自己反复进出的，淫靡妖媚的部位，鲜活粉嫩、肉色欲流，让人油然焦渴而又心生爱护。源源不断的快感随着抽插的动作侵入豆原的大脑，像是愉悦，更像是折磨。继续抚摸着男人平滑的下腹，描摹着每一块的轮廓，指甲陷入柔软情色的腰肢，再也忍不住的豆原恶狠狠的吻上了莲不断叫喊的艳红的嘴唇。

“好棒…莲真是太棒了……你知道你现在的样子吗？嗯…！糟糕，莲君那里吸得好紧…嘶——！？”

“快点…再快点……！Issei…Issei……！”

这个人是魔鬼吗？为什么这样一直干他自己都不会觉得累，反而越来越兴奋。莲特有的软绵呻吟让他兴奋，扬起下巴的曲线让他兴奋，顺着脸颊滚落的泪水让他兴奋，身体的轮廓、每一处细致而敏感的地方都让豆原兴奋不已。

仿佛袭面盛开的莲花在广阔浩瀚的海面浮动，水波荡漾，星河翻滚，潮涨潮落。

他们的体温在升高，他们的血流失去了方向，他们的身体降落在这欲望的海洋。豆原一手抚开莲凌乱的银发靠上去，一边舔着对方紧闭着的眼睛，如此急切地渴望着等待着最后的毁灭的到来。他并不觉得痛苦，相反，从被自己进入的那一刻莲的身体的每一个毛孔就仿佛都注满了阳光，他已经感觉的到他迫不及待的渴望，渴望着与自己这具身体，在一刻焚毁在阳光之中。 

“Issei…Issei！呜啊…我…好像要……”

“想出来了对吧？正好，我也忍不住了……！你要夹紧哦！不准把我的东西漏出来……！不然……”

“啊！呜啊……啊啊啊！你？说什么…？！”

“没什么！我来咯莲尼桑…！”

豆原最后一点的自控力随着莲听到自己意味深长的称呼后收紧内壁的瞬间被粉碎殆尽，他狂暴的在他体内动作，连床都在他们下面疯狂的摇摆。他已经听不见自己喉咙里溢出的低吼，也听不到莲回应他的吟叫，他所能感觉到的，只有自己一次又一次的穿透身下的人，一次又一次。他的灵与肉都被绞杀在这场疯狂的欢愉里，什么都不用管，什么都不去想。

“莲…过来…！”

迷糊的人顺从要求，将自己的脸抬起。然后豆原吻了吻他，紧接着便毫不犹豫的凑到了对方香气四溢的脖颈间狠狠咬下。强烈的快感，飞快的心跳，短暂的缺氧，一切都让莲觉得眼前发黑。感觉到被男人一下子缴紧了的硬块跳动了几下，豆原一手固定住对方乱扭的腰，一手扣上那人瘫在一边的五根手指，紧接着抵在莲内壁最深处的龟头就开始胀大，一股股精液在他体内射出并充斥了整个后穴。

“啊啊啊啊……！好多…好烫……！呜嗯！Issei…Issei！”莲哭着叫出了声，脊柱和脖颈逆弯成一条曲线，上半身瘫软在豆原的怀里，下身却仍紧紧贴合，承受对方的浇灌。

“嗯——莲！别逃啊，不是你说的吗，想要全部的我……”咬着他脖子上的腺体注入信息素，豆原同时又把自己剩下的浊液都射进他体内的时候，男人后穴忽然紧缩了两下，伴随着一种不自然的抽搐，当这种反应逐渐平息下来之后，他呜咽了一声，紧接着全身都软了下去，“乖啦乖啦…没事了，已经没事了……”

反复喘着大气，在莲体内高潮的那一瞬间直逼后脑的快感还没有完全散去，豆原觉得自己四肢有些虚软，但他还是想继续抱着莲。他一手抹开了男人小腹上残留的液体，另一只手伸进他的下身里，拨弄已经麻木无力的入口。白色的液体一股股淌出来，合着软下来的前端里的东西一起由大腿流下，释放着微弱的声响。

“还好吗…莲君？”

豆原盯着他，把两只手撑在莲的两边想看看他的状态。那人似乎还没有从高潮的余韵中回过神，虚弱的吐息看起来真是可怜又可爱。听到豆原的呼唤他也没有露出厌烦的表情，只是眼睛一开一合，微微笑着，转向他的朦胧眼神中满含缱绻和无奈。

“别弄啊…都流出来了。是Issei给我的，不想浪费……”

猛地不知道有什么东西击中了豆原，等到反应过来的时候，脑海里似乎就自动的承担起了某些东西，仿佛突然间灵犀一动，他被蛊惑了。他呆呆地看着朝他微笑的莲，笑容泛开如同水中摇散的一轮残月，小巧的脸侧侧地迎着窗外的光，隐隐绰绰照着浑身湿透了的他，那流过汗的皮肤美极了，汗水沾湿的地方每一处都仿佛会生出细小的莲花。有种吸引力，豆原简直移不开眼。

“莲君。莲……”

“……嗯？”他轻声回答的语气可爱极了，眼中闪着大概连他自己也不知道，更无法控制的情感，“怎么了，Issei？”

短暂的凝视，仿佛历尽千山万水。这样优雅恬淡到无法忽视的莲花香气漫天漫地的包围不会再有。周遭的一切仿佛都因为莲的笑感染了勃勃生机，就像是豆原一成此刻雀跃的心境。眼睛似是被磁石牢牢吸引着，他无比贪恋他惹人怜爱的柔顺，只希望能多保留一天就是一天。

“好喜欢你…莲。真的，最喜欢你了。”

“……我，我也是。”

他俯身看着似是异常疲惫的眯起眼却还坚持抓着自己扣住他五根手指的莲，凝视半晌又轻柔的帮对方把散乱的银发拨到了耳后，擦了擦脸上横七竖八的泪水和体液，把被自己扔在一边的粉色T恤拿过来慢慢的盖在了莲的身上。然后张开双臂，满足的将眼前的人拥进怀里。

真切的心跳声慢慢浮动上来，充盈在两人之间狭小的空间。巨大的幸福洪流汹涌而至，豆原只觉得自己全身都被暖洋洋的氛围浸透，连心底也是暖和的。深深的吸了一口气，他享受地闭上眼睛。

莲君。过去的事，都忘了吧。这才刚刚开始呢。

只有现在真的很想告诉你。如果身为Alpha的我一定要爱上某个Omega，我希望是为爱而爱，而不是其他任何的东西。有了爱的人，也许无法不寂寞。但是，也会因此更加坚强。这些是如今的我，最珍视的感情。

所以…

如果你想成为谁的最爱，那么，我就是实现你这个愿望的人。

-end-

written by -sasori-。全文共3w2k字。


End file.
